Enemy Love
by bellaedward2012
Summary: Bella has hated Edward ever since they've met or does she? When she suddenly starts to have feelings for him how will she act around him now either act on them or just ignore them. Love/hate relationship
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Chapter 1

Edward grabbed me and pulled me closer.

"Hey," he said flirtatiously.

"Would you mind getting your hands off me that would be much appreciated," I retorted. You see the thing is me and Edward never had the best relationship or friendship by that means. I've always hated him since the day he said hello.

"Woah babe why do you have to be like that you know you have to give up sometime," he released his hold on me finally. I tried to add as much space as I could between us. This is what I hate about Edward he always thinks he's gods gift to this earth. He's also the biggest player in the Forks, Washington.

"First of all don't call me babe and second of all don't you have some skank to attend to?" I questioned sarcastically. I genuinely didn't care I just wanted him away from me. Edward seem to hide his hate/love feelings toward me. Why me? It's just because I'm the only girl who isn't falling at his feet kissing the ground he walks on. I know his type the wham, bam and goodbye ma'am theory where once he's done with whatever girl he wants to bang at the time he leaves them and moves into the next girl.

"Aww! Come on babe! Don't ruin my fun," he said disappointed.

"How's this fun. I guess your used to this kind of situations when one of your "conquests" is hard to get at first then suddenly she's all over you the next," I spat back.

"Maybe, maybe not. How do you know if these are my real feelings not just a ploy to get you into bed," he said giving me the puppy dog eyes. HOW PATHETIC!

"Oh please I've known you since how long and you haven't changed yet so how am I to believe that little lie," I said innocently.

"You can trust me babe," he said with sooo much cockiness it made me want to throw up.

"See this is exactly what I'm talking about once you see a girl vulnerable you just come in for the kill! UGH! You disgust me! You know that!" I screamed. I quickly walked away from the cocky asshole that is my "stalker."

"See you later babe," Edward yelled. O boy!

—––—

Stay with me guys. This is my first story I've ever written so don't hate. Don't worry the story is gonna get more funny, dramatic, and romantic (doesn't seem like it not but it will)?


	2. Chapter 2 Start of Something Awful

You see the reason why I hate Edward Cullen sooo much is because of a particularly awful first meeting...

"Bella, Come on just once," my best friend Alice begged. Alice has been my best friend since 5th grade and we've been joined at the hip ever since. Now it's our junior year of high school and we are still best friends. Alice is the epitome of a pixie she acts like one and she even looks like one. She is short in height and has dark spiky hair. She is dating Jasper Whitlock and is happier than ever. Jasper is a very calm person which is good for Alice to balance out her energetic personality.

"Why now? You never asked me to do this when we were younger so what brought this on?" I asked. Alice wants me to meet her brother which I'm not so excited about. I know this makes me sound ridiculous like why is she even freaking out about this all she has to do is day hi and get the hell out of there what's the big deal? Well I'll tell you what the big deal is is that Alice's brother is totally fuck hot and I wouldn't be lying when I say I might have a tiny crush on him. Ok maybe not tiny maybe massive crush.

Alice's brother is Edward Cullen. He is so hot! He has the most gorgeous set of emerald green eyes, high cheekbones, and a very nice jaw line. The best part of him is his hair it's like a bronze and has a tousled look to it. Every time I see him I just want to run my fingers through it. You see I never fully met him before I've just seen him in the hallways now and again. Trust me I'm pretty confident in myself long, waist length, wavy brown hair and brown eyes. I have curves in a the right places and all the other boys flock to me, but when it comes to Edward I'm a clumsy, self conscious idiot. I don't know what it is about him but he just makes me act completely the opposite of who I really am.

"Bella you'll be fine it just gonna be a family dinner, say hi to Edward and then high tail it out of there. Then we can do anything you want," Alice said convincingly. I pondered over the idea for a couple minutes while Alice gave me the puppy dog eyes. Well, it wouldn't be so bad I would at least get a feel for what kind of person he is.

"Fine Alice but you owe me big time," I sighed knowing that I would probably loose the argument. One thing you never deny is Alice once she wants to do something you do it or else she annoys the heck out of you until you give up.

"Yeah!" Alice squealed, jumping up and down clapping her hands, "trust me Bella it'll be quick and easy!" Says you little does she know I am about to meet the man of my dreams.

Hope you like this chapter I know this wasn't there first meeting but that's gonna come next I'm thinking maybe a POV change what do you guys think comment your thoughts I would love to hear them!?


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting Bella

A/N Hey guys here is Edwards POV just remember it's a guys perspective. Don't hate I'm still new to this whole writing thing. Hopefully it's not that bad but I don't know anyway here you go...

BPOV

"I can't wait for this Friday Bella you won't regret it," Alice squealed. You have no idea Alice.

EPOV

"Guys I want this dinner to be perfect!" I heard Alice scream from downstairs. Oh no not this crap again. Alice is so dramatic she thinks that everything needs to be perfect in order for anything to go down well which I hate. It's Friday and Alice's friend Bella is coming over to have dinner with all of us. Bella has come over before but whenever she was here I was never around I was usually sleeping around with a girl, but tonight Alice gave me strict orders that I specifically HAD to meet her, say hi, have dinner then I was free to do anything I wanted. I reluctantly agreed because being her brother I knew that I had to agree with everything she said or else.

"Edward what are you doing I thought you were getting dressed into the outfit I left out for you!" Alice stormed into my room screaming. Another thing about Alice whatever you want to wear is always wrong in Alice's mind even if you follow her constant fucking guidelines.

"I will Alice just get off my back," I replied annoyed.

"We'll hurry up Bella will be here in an hour," Alice said.

"Fine," I sighed. I quickly got up and showered before Alice came into scream at me again. I put on the green button up, that Alice claimed went well with my eyes, and my black dress pants and black dress shoes. I looked at myself in the mirror and tried to tame my hair in any way possible but ended up not happening since my hair has a mind of its own. I heard the door bell and ran downstairs into the dining room and saw my parents. My dad, Carlisle, is a doctor and my mom, Esme, was an interior designer.

"Every time I come in here I always seem to be impressed," I heard an angelic voice.

"Oh you're too kind Bella," my mom gushed.

"It's always so good to see you two," Bella complimented.

"I would say the same to you Bella," my dad replied with the same sincerity.

"Bella I would like to introduce you to my brother Edward," Alice pushed her past my parents and moved her towards me. Once Bella got close enough for me to take a good look at her she looked like a girl I would take a good interest in. She had nice legs and rack at least ones that were big enough to fit in my hands. I quickly averted my eyes so that I didn't look like a gigantic pervert in front of her.

"Hey babe," I say with my signature smirk.

"Hi," she said with a little questioning tone like she was trying to figure me out. I lean closer so I can whisper low enough that no one can hear.

"Sooo.. do you see anything you like so far?" I whisper in her ear. I back away from her to see her reaction which is not what I expected. Her face contorts into surprise and before I knew it she turns away from me and stomps away.

"Excuse me but I'm gonna go use the bathroom if you don't mind," she announced.

"Oh don't worry dinner won't be ready in about 15 minutes," mom replied. Bella quickly walked away from the dining room and went to search for the bathroom.

"I'll be right back," I tell them. I quickly went off to find Bella to try to talk to her. When I finally catch up to her she's about to walk in to the bathroom until she sees me coming toward her.

"Why are you following me?" she asks with a slight twinge of annoyance in her voice.

"Why are you so angry with me, babe I thought this was the start of something good, " I say cockily.

"Umm excuse this was not the start of anything and by the way why do you have to act like such an asshole!" she whisper shouts at me.

"You think I'm an asshole now but soon you'll be falling for me sweetheart," I say matter-of-factly.

"Yeah in your dreams I don't think acting like a cocky bastard is enough for me to like you," she snaps back.

"O feisty I like that in a woman," I compliment.

"O shut the fuck up," she retorts. Then out of nowhere her hand comes across my face and slaps me fucking hard.

"Oowww! What was that for babe," I try to be as quiet as possible so no one comes upstairs to find us, but it was pretty hard when my face felt like it was on fire.

"That was for being such a dick to me!" she smirked as she shuts the bathroom door. My mind was reeling oh this was gonna be interesting.

So there was Edwards POV he's a little bit of an asshole isn't he but don't worry he'll become nicer later just stick with with me. I hope you guys like this but if you didn't I wouldn't mind hearing your thoughts good or bad. Luv ya guys hoping to update soon!?


	4. Chapter 4 Reconsider

Hey guys I haven't written in a while so I decided to finally write another chapter so tell me your thoughts on it in the comments so here you go...

"Ugh! Why do all the pretty ones have to be jerks and douches!" I shout in my empty room. Charlie was out fishing with Harry while I was left alone to fend for myself. You see every time I think about how me and Edward first met it always makes me want to kick and scream to myself. You know why because now I couldn't even think of Edward as like-able no matter what you'd pay me. Also it makes me regret how I could ever fall for a guy like Edward Cullen. I decided to put on some music to clear my head of the evil thoughts. "Stupid, fucking self-centered, green eyed, sex haired, bastard!" I mumbled. Wait what! Did I just say sex hair and mention the color of his eyes. I'm in dire need of some therapy if these thoughts keep popping up.

"Who were you just mumbling about?" I heard a voice ask who I immediately knew who it was without turning around. I instantly jumped up a little startled and a little bit annoyed.

"Geez have you ever heard of knocking or ringing a door bell? How'd you even get in here?" I question. I look at my best friend Alice who was leaning against the door frame.

"I have a spare key remember," she responded nonchalantly as she crossed over to my bed to sit down.

"Oh yeah guess I forgot about that," I say kind of slowly. Me, Alice and Rosalie were such close friends that a few months ago we three gave each other a key to each other's houses. I know it sounds scary but we trusted each other enough to go through with it and let's just say Alice and/or Rosalie coming in unexpectedly into my room I'm still failing to get used to that.

"Sooooo are you gonna tell me who you were just talking about or am I gonna have to force it out of you and you now Bella that you're gonna have to tell me sooner or later and wouldn't you rather have it sooner," she said, curiously with a mischievous grin in her face that she always gets whenever she's on the verge of getting what she wants.

"Ugh fine I was thinking about how Edward and I first met," I admit.

"Why," Alice asked.

"I don't know just for a reminder of why I hate him so much I guess," I reply.

"Why would you need a reminder are you just so afraid that you're gonna fall madly in love and get married and have little Bella's and Edward's running around the house," she says cheerfully and curiously.

"You do realize this is your brother we are talking about here right," I say in a slow pace so it will sink in because she obviously hasn't grasped the idea yet.

"I know Bella do you think I'm stupid I can see the way you look at him. I know you probably think I'm crazy right now because of how he treats you but from the way you have that twinkle in you eyes whenever you see him is something you don't have with anyone else," Alice says matter-of-factly.

"Do you mean the glimmer of hatred. Alice I'm sorry but news flash Edward has acted like a self-conceited jerk and has teased me about numerous things and that's why I don't lien him. I've hated him ever since that dinner so there is no way you're gonna change my mind about him. If you think my thoughts about him are gonna change then you're wrong. I'm not trying to be rude but Alice you gave to look at the big picture," I finished my speech hoping that by the end she'd be on my side.

"Bella I know you don't like my brother and I'm not trying to change your mine about anything. What I wanted to say is this Bella I know love when I see it you may not but I certainly do whether it starts out with love or not. I always have these feelings that always seem to be true in the end like you know me and Jasper when we first met I had this feeling in the pit of my stomach that it was gonna work out and look how far we've come. I'm just saying you should go to Vegas and get married right this second but at least try to be his friend at the most that's all I'm asking of you because then when we all hang out together we won't have to worry about putting away any sharp objects beforehand," Alice says with compassion in her eyes.

"I get what you're trying to say Alice but..." I trail off.

"No buts all I want you to do is keep in open mind got it," she interrupted.

"Fine," I sighed, "Now what was the real reason why you were here."

"I came to take you shopping," Alice yelled cheerfully.

"Good because I'm in dire need of some new clothes," I say relieved. I don't necessarily hate shopping but it not my love like it is for Alice but I like it sometimes.

"Good lets go!" Alice heads out of my room and straight to her yellow Porsche she got for her 17th birthday. I laugh a little then slowly make my way down the stairs but then my thoughts started to flood in.

What if I really do like him?

What if it could actually work out?

How could a guy like Edward who I've hated for years like me?

Why should I like him he'll just break my heart like all the others.

But what if Alice's right she's never been wrong before and trust me she's predicted some really weird stuff that's actually come true.

But that's ridiculous you hate him remember the jerk douchebag you slapped!

Maybe I should keep an open mind.

Hey hope you guys liked this chapter I'll be hopefully updating soon!

ILY guys!❤️


	5. Chapter 5 Shopping with the Pixie

Hey guys hope you like this chapter!

BPOV

"Come on Bella you got to try these on faster or else we won't get to the other stores!" Alice whined through the dressing room door. Ugh! I hate when Alice gets like this when she's shopping because it's not a shopping trip unless you haven't been to all the stores in the mall at least in Alice's mind.

"Hold on Alice we just got here like 20 minutes ago and knowing you we are probably gonna spend the whole day here," I countered.

"True but I still wanna have time to look and try on you know," she said. I finally zipped up the dress that she picked out for me, claiming that the color would look good with my skin. Alice picked this royal blue dress out saying that my skin would look amazing in it her words not mine. It was strapless wrap dress that clung to my curves. I looked at the mirror and did the whole 360 maneuver. I actually really liked it not saying that I don't like the things that Alice picks out but some of them aren't me.

"Come on out Bella I want to see how the dress looks," Alice begged. I opened the door and walked out to where Alice was sitting.

"So what do you think?" I ask knowing Alice that she would have some type of judgement on it.

"Mmmmm...turn," she ordered. I turned around and I saw her go in a circle and squint her eyes a little like sizing the dress up as if it were someone going up against her.

"Well?" I ask a little impatiently. I still had other things to try on and if she took this much time figuring out if this looked good we would never leave.

"I like it you should get that it will make all the men have instant boners or drool if your mind isn't perverted like mine," she laughed. Me and Alice both have similar senses of humor we laugh and talk at inappropriate thing that's probably why we got along so well.

"Alice you know fully well that I do have a dirty mind and I'm proud of it but back to seriousness do you really like it?" I asked.

"Yes you should," she stated firmly.

"Ok I'll get it," I said happily. I looked back at all the other stuff I haven't tried on yet and I huffed. Oh boy!

"Great now try on the other things I'll try to cut down my opinions to just yes or no got it?" Alice said seriously.

"Ok," I sighed. I tried on the rest of the clothes that were piled into the tiny dressing room. We ended up getting about half of them not including Alice's pile and left. We moved onto the nest store and did the same process. Alice insisted on paying for all of it but I didn't want to be that friend that lived off of their money so I bought the things that I could.

"Ok we're almost done just one more store," Alice said. We've been there for like 5 1/2 hours and my feet we're pretty tired.

"And what store would that be?" I asked even though I knew perfectly well what store it was.

"Oh Bella I know you know what store I'm thinking of but I'll play along. VICTORIA'S SECRET!" she shouted the last part and jumped up and down. Damn it how could that pixie have so much energy.

"Jesus Alice why did you do that I'm gonna be deaf soon," I whine.

"Oh Bella don't be like that," she scolded,"Come on let's go!" A few minutes later we were standing in front of Victoria's Secret.

"Remind me Alice why did we come here?" I asked genuinely curious because we've been here plenty of times I didn't get why we couldn't just skip it this time.

"Because Bella I wanted to get some lingerie for Jasper duh!" Alice said as if it were the must stupid question she ever heard.

"Oooookkkkk then Alice didn't want to hear that but yeah ok," I said awkwardly because I didn't know how the correct way to respond to that.

"What it's true maybe you could buy some to show a certain someone mmmm," Alice said.

"Oh no not this conversation again Alice I told you I would never in my entire life like Edward," I argued.

" I know I just wanted you to keep that in mind just in case you change your mind," she said simply.

"Well it's not gonna change my mind is all made up," I retorted.

"Don't make such quick judgements Bella I'm just saying..." Alice said trying to sound convincing.

"To keep an open mind i know," I interrupted.

"Precisely my friend," she finished.

"Let's just get this over with I really want to put my new clothes in my closet already," I said.

"Let's get started then," Alice dragged me into the store.

When we finished I was exhausted but excited to admire all my new clothes when I got home. Alice made me buy a few bras and panties to match because she claimed that she didn't want to be the only one to buy something. Even though I got plenty of other clothes from the other stores we went to. You see with Alice she has this motto where if she's with someone whatever store there in the person she's with has to leave at least one thing from that store because Alice thinks if she's the only one to buy something there she feels like she's taking it all for herself. I don't know why she follow it but she does. In my opinion it's a pretty stupid rule to live by yes she's thinking of the other person but knowing her she's probably gonna spend 3 hours there anyway or at least the amount of time to get to every store so there's enough time to get something for the other person she's with. Whether it be me or Rosalie she's always sworn by that rule.

"That was so much fun Bella," Alice said. We were outside my house now and trying to get all my bags up my front porch steps.

"I had fun too I wish Rosalie would've come too," I said disappointed.

"I know she's probably caught up with Emmett," Alice guessed.

"Yeah probably," I shrugged it off because who could really blame you for falling in love. Oh no now I'm thinking about Alice's talk about Edward again great just what I needed. Why does this conversation keep popping up? Why can't it just go away? Am I falling in love or at least in like with him again?

Oh boy!

Hey guys hope you liked this chapter if you have any thoughts or ideas on where you would like to see this story go please don't be afraid to comment and I'll hopefully post another chapter soon if not busy bye!


End file.
